


Catch Flies

by ImpishFics



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: “Look at me like I mean something to you”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Catch Flies

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> This was written in one sitting and only half proofread. Shout out to Wren for catching some of my glaring errors and cheering me on, thanks dude.

“Look at me like I mean something to you” 

“Seungmin I-” 

Seungmin cuts him off, “uh uh” he taps one slender finger under Hyunjin’s jaw signaling it to go, “I didn’t say to speak”, the older boy looks up at him, his eyes wide and big mouth closed, finally. Seungmin adjusts in his lap smoothing his hands over Hyunjins skin, it’s not as smooth as it looks, there small dry patches that Seungmin soothes with lotion some nights. Seungmin catalogs each sensation as his fingers glide over them, committing them to memory. He looks up again, Hyunjin still looks sorry, Seungmin sighs, his chest feels concave, he wished he could get more air, but despite the windows open and winter air trickling in the room feels choked for air. He tries again, “Look at me like you care about me,” nothing “please”. 

Hyunjin closes his eyes and relaxes his face when he opens his eyes they are crinkling up and he’s smiling with his big pouty lips, Seungmin smiles back and leans in. Hyunjin meets him for the kiss, Seungmin thinks about every feeling, the soft feeling of the other boy's lips despite the slight chap to them. He thinks about how much Hyunjin opens his mouth, how he uses his jaw, all the sensations of his tongue and breath. He wonders if he always kissed like this, or if it’s changed. 

Hyunjin’s changed. Maybe he hasn’t. Maybe Seungmin’s changed. Become less. 

Hyunjin kisses with every part of him, Seungmin used to think kissing was just mouths but Hyunjin turned it into so much more, his hands blazed trails down his cheeks and up the back of his neck, slipping into his hair, and down his back. His spine arched and curved, colliding into Seungmin, his stupidly perfect eyebrows found a way to get involved too, scrunching down in a way Seungmin used to think was adorable. Seungmin still finds it adorable. 

Hyunjin tastes wrong, salty, but Seungmin knows that's from the hot wet tears sliding down his face. He hopes it ruins Hyunjin’s taste buds, never taste anyone again. Hyunjins hands slide up his stomach and he starts to play with Seungmin’s nipples. Seungmin leans back to moan and looks at Hyunjin, he doesn't look so sorry now, he’s panting and staring at Seungmin watching him, Seungmin tries to commit him to memory. The way his hair falls when its mussed, the cowlick at the back, the flush on his cheeks and chin and chest, his red red red lips. He might never see him like this again. 

He’s still playing with his nipples, and it’s not bad but Seungmin’s never had that sensitive of nipples, he wonders if this is habit for Hyunjin, if the other boy, Jisung, has sensitive nipples. Seungmin shouldn't be thinking about anything else while in bed with Hyunjin. Seungmin wonders if Hyunjin’s thinking of him, or if he’s imagining someone else. 

Someone smaller, more sensitive, louder, better. “You’re too quiet and too loud at the same time! How do you do that!” Hyunjin had said when they first started dating, with a laugh and a fond smile and Seungmin had snarked back and laughed too. He wonders now if that was part of the reason why. Seungmin reaches down between them to trail his fingers over the older boy’s muscled thighs. Hyunjin shuddered from underneath him. 

Hyunjin whined lightly when Seungmin spread his palm and ran it through the coarse hairs of Hyunjin’s happy trail near the base of his dick. Seungmin smiled, “good”, he cupped the other boy's balls in his other hand and gently rolled them, let his thumb trace gentle circles as Hyunjins breath continued to stutter. Finally, with the hand not cupping his balls, Seungmin grasped the base of Hyunjin’s dick stroking up slowly and spreading the precum collecting at the tip around to ease the slide. Hyunjin gasped and swore when Seungmin picked up his pace and continued massaging his balls. 

“Good, now kiss and mark my neck like you aren’t ashamed of me” Hyunjin stilled in his hands, Seungmin hadn’t even noticed the way the older boy had been subtly shifting his hips forward in his grip until it stopped. Seungmin grimaced, and picked up his pace, thrusting his fist and teasing the spot just below the head of Hyunjin’s length until Hyunjin snapped out of his trance enough to lean forward and suck on Seungmin’s sensitive neck. Seungmin sighed and closed his eyes. 

He let go of the hand grasping Hyunjin’s balls to grab his own length, it was easier like this, with Hyunjin too close to really look at, it didn't hurt so much but that wasn’t the point. It was supposed to hurt, Hyunjin had to look at him, so after another long suck on his neck Seungmin let go of his dick to pull Hyunjin back by the hair. “Look at me” 

Seungmin grabbed both of them in one hand, using Hyunjin’s precum to make it smooth and easy, he was always so  _ wet _ . At least that couldn’t be a lie. Hyunjin was getting close, he was making that stupid face he always makes before he cums, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opens like he’s catching flies. Seungmin speeds up and leans close to murmur, “Cum like you still love me” 

Hyunjin chokes and cums in Seungmin’s hand moaning his name brokenly “Seungmin, Seungmin, Minnie baby, baby” he's incoherent and Seungmin continues to jerk them together through Hyunjins orgasm, he can feel his own approaching, he thrusts into his hand against Hyunjin’s softening dick. Hyunjin looks exhausted but slips a long finger between Seungmin’s ass cheeks to prod at his hole and it sends him over the edge. He moans, louder than he normally lets himself be, and afterward when he opens his eyes and finally lets go of both of their cocks, he can see Hyunjin staring at him. He’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, so Seungmin lets it. 

Seungmin leans forward until he’s whispering in the older boy's ear, “You never got all of me” he brings the hand he used to jerk them together, forward and wipes their cum on Hyunjin’s collar bones and bare chest, “And now you never will”. He wipes the last remnants on Hyunjin’s chest and uses that hand to push himself off the older boy’s lap still looking at his shocked expression, dumb mouth open. 

He pulls on his pants and grabs his shirt from the floor and heads to the door, he pauses before the doorframe and turns back, “Hyunjin?” he waits until the other boy looks at him before continuing, “close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” and walks out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> PSA [CONTRIBUTE PLEASE BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/)
> 
> Twitter: translixie  
> Curious Cat: translixie


End file.
